Megi's Files
by megi52
Summary: Just a place to put my oneshots and other assorted creations. Ratings may vary. Chapter Three, Post war drabble about Toph and Sokka's kids cute and maybe funny. TOKKA
1. Lost boomerang

**This is going to be a place were I put all of my oneshots and anything else that comes into my mind**

**Any shipping will be Tokka or Kataang**

**I'm also marking this as complete because none of these stories will be related but just because it says complete doesn't mean I won't post anymore. **

**-Megi**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N- Just one shot to entertain me when I had a snow day **

**Disclaimer- I do not own avatar **

**Warning- slight WAT spoilers**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lost Boomerang**

They where at the western air temple Aang was off with Zuko learning firebending and Katara had mysteriously disappeared, probably off spying on them to make sure Aang wasn't hurt or captured, she didn't completely trust Zuko yet.

Sokka had been wondering around for an hour searching for his lost treasure that was so dear to him. He would hate it if he lost it again. He walked into the main court yard and saw Toph soaking her injured feet in the water. Looking calm and content but yet somehow suspicious. His eyes narrowed as he walked up behind her.

"Hey Toph"

She jumped slightly in surprise, "Don't sneak up on me like that meathead didn't you notice my feet in the water. Why are you sneaking around anyway?"

"Sorry, I was just looking for my boomerang, you haven't seen it have you?" he asked suspicion in his voice.

"No Sokka I have not seen it or anything for that matter" she said matter-of-factly

"Sorry, I meant do you know where it is?"

"Ohh well why didn't you just say so? Yeah I know where it is"

There was silence as Sokka waited for Toph to tell him where it was but she just sat there absently moving her feet in the cool water.

"Well" he said a bit impatiently

"Well, what?" she smiled, it was so fun to mess with him and easy too.

"Well where is it? You haven't told me yet" he said getting annoyed.

"That's because you didn't ask me to tell you, you just asked me if I knew where it was"

"Well, will you tell me now?" he pleaded

"No" she answered simply

"Why not?" he demanded

"Don't wanna" she said acting very aloof

"Please I'll do anything just tell me where it is" he was on his knees begging

"Anything?" her eyebrow raised up

"Yes anything just name it"

She thought for a moment her face scrunched up deep in concentration. "Ok I've got it. Here sit next to me and close your eyes."

"You want me to close my eyes?"

"Yes and no peeking ok."

"Ok" he sat down next to her. He was sitting right next to Toph but facing the other direction as her. He closed his eyes and as soon as he did he started to get worried, _'What is she planning' _he asked himself then his heart beat rose when he thought of all the horrible things she could do to him, and he wouldn't even see them coming.

Toph noticed this and said " Sheesh Snoozles calm down its not like I'm going to hurt you. Now are your eyes closed?"

"Yes" he said nervously

Since she didn't detect him lying she went ahead with her plan. She reached her hands forward and touched his cheek. Sokka's eyes flew open and he jerked his head back in surprise.

"What are you doing?" he exclaimed

Toph simply told him to shut his eyes and mouth or she wouldn't tell him the whereabouts of his beloved boomerang. He complied and Toph placed her hands back on his cheeks. She gingerly moved them around feeling his smooth skin beneath her hands, she then moved them downward tracing his jaw line, creating a mental picture of him in her mind. She then moved her hands back up his jaw and stopped at his ears she traced them for a bit before stating.

"Wow Aang was right you do have big ears"

"Hey! They aren't that big"

"They are compared to mine and my moms and dads"

"Yeah well maybe you guys just have small ears"

"Whatever, are your eyes still closed?"

"Yes"

"Ok I didn't want to accidentally poke you" she continued moving her hands towards his forehead. She traced his hairline and moved her hands up to the famous 'warriors wolf tail' she undid the hair band and let his hair fall into his face. She ran her hands through it, feeling its length and silky texture. Next she moved her hands back down and traced his brow. Her hands glided over his eyes, she felt his long eye lashes beneath her finger tips. She then moved on to his nose, it was excellently sculpted. Than she got to his lips and hesitated. Those lips, the whole reason she had never asked to feel his face before. She didn't want to touch them, that was such an intimate gesture, but at the same time she yearned to feel them, to be able to picture them, to see if they were as wonderful as his voice. She caved in and traced their outline slowly, taking in every curve. She then ran a finger over his bottom lip, then the top lip. They were both rich and luscious and soft, if only a little chapped.

Sokka felt Toph's soft hands trace his lips, his heartbeat immediately sped up. He felt her hands run over his lips and it made his senses go wild, he had a strange yet not unwelcome feeling in his chest and head. He lost track of everything around him the only thing he felt where her hands, one placed gently on his mouth the other on his cheek. Then the hand on his lips drew away, and for some reason he felt a pang of sadness.

She removed her hand, she had to she had just had the overwhelming desire to kiss him, to taste those wonderful lips, but she couldn't. or could she? She placed her hand on the stone beside her and felt Sokka's heart beat erratically.

_'What am I doing?' _she thought _'I'm being a wimp. What ever happened to the Toph that wasn't afraid of anything, the Toph that dove head first into danger without a second thought?'_

And so she did, no fear, no thought, just action. Her lips crashed against his, they were warm and sweet, perfect in every way imaginable. They made her heart skip, and caused her head to spin. She didn't want it to end but she knew it had to and pulled away. But the feeling of his lips remained and it left her begging for more.

The hand on his cheek moved suddenly to his neck and he was pulled forward. He felt lips collide with his. The kiss was filled with longing and desire, it was heavy and gentle at the same time, spicy and sweet, perfect yet missing something. But it was also surprising and unanticipated. It happened so quickly he didn't have time to respond before it was over, and he wanted more. He opened his eyes and saw Toph sitting next to him, a blush spread out across her face.

"What was that for?" he asked breathless, his voice cracked and his throat was very dry for some reason.

"Well you see," she said her voice soft and her face pointed downward. "because I'm blind I don't really know what others look like so sometimes I…"

"No not that, I figured that out when you made the comment about my ears." he interrupted. "I mean the kiss"

"Ohh" she already knew what he meant she was just trying to stall. "I'm sorry I don't really know what came over me. It won't happen again I promise."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep Toph."

"What do yo…" she was stopped mid sentence by his lips pressed against hers. Sokka pulled away before Toph could respond he wanted to she her reaction.

She just sat there with a stunned reaction on her face, her mouth slightly open, then she shook her head and said in a very casual voice, "So I guess you want to know where your boomerang is now, don't you?"

"What boomerang?" he said before pulling her into another kiss. Toph quickly responded deepening the kiss. This one was longer than the other two and filled with more passion. His arms found their way around her back. And she slid hers upwards around his neck, at the same time bringing up a boomerang that had been hidden just under the surface of the fountain's stone. She gently put it back in the case around Sokka's back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- Hope you liked it. I didn't plan on it turning into a Tokka but somehow it did but hey I'm not complaining I read though this twice and didn't see any mistakes but if you see any please tell me so I can fix them.**

**More to come**

**-Megi**


	2. Scraped knees and kisses

**A/N- Beware the drabble. Well I wrote this to help me get over my creative slump hope you enjoy it.**

**Rating: possably T but probably K There is a very slightly suggestive part towards the end.**

**Disclaimer: the other white meat**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

_Scraped knees and kisses_

A very pregnant 21 year old Toph stood at her kitchen counter, the window was open letting in a cool summer breeze and the sounds of her husband and three kids playing outside in the yard. It was calming and she wished that she could be out there with them but Sokka had insisted that she stay inside and rest considering she was due any day now.

She could hear her four year old daughter Aniko laughing and running around the yard being chased by Sokka, while her two year old twin daughters, Mizuko and Yuri played quietly in a small mud puddle left over from the rain on the day before. Suddenly she heard her daughter Aniko give a painful shout then she started to cry. Toph's heart skipped a beat as she listened to her daughter wail. She heard Sokka trying to sooth the young girl and felt him carrying her towards the house. She rushed over to greet them at the door.

"Niko what happened sweetie" she asked taking her out of Sokka's arms.

Aniko calmed down enough to speak although she was still sniffling and her breath was coming in gasps. "I tripped…and….scraped my knee!" then she continued to cry harder than ever.

"Its ok. Don't cry. Is it bleeding?" she said sweetly trying to calm her down.

"No…bu…but… it… hu….Hurts!" she said continuing to cry.

"Shh. Calm down, now show mommy what knee it is"

"This one" she grabbed Toph's hand and placed it gently on her scrapped knee and winced at the contact. Toph readjusted her daughter in her arms and leaned over to place her lips on the injured knee. She gave it a soft kiss and leaned back up.

"There all better now?" she asked as Aniko stopped crying.

"Yes. Thank you mommy." she gave her mom a big hug around the neck and jumped out of her arms.

"How come you wouldn't let me kiss it all better?" Sokka asked indignantly.

"Because your face hair is too scratchy." she said before hopping outside quite literally. Sokka reached up to stroke the scraggly beard that had started to grown on his chin before following his daughter outside.

Toph smiled to herself. It was funny at the age of twelve when she had first developed the small crush on Sokka she never in a million years would have imagined growing up and have three plus kids with him. She never imagined the feeling of pure joy she felt when her daughters laughed and played happily with her and Sokka. She had never imagined the feeling of her heart breaking in two like it did when one of her daughters cried out in pain or fear. She had never imagined all the ups and downs of being a good mom and a caring wife, well as caring as Toph could be to someone who constantly left the seat up and told her to look before she sat, to which he would receive a good punch in the arm and the reminding that she was blind and therefore couldn't see. But still she loved him and would stick by him through thick and thin, even if it did mean finding herself in and wet and uncomfortable position every once in awhile.

So lost in her thoughts was she that she didn't notice Sokka walk up beside her.

"Toph" he said in a winy and annoying voice. "I was playing outside with Aniko and I fell and scraped my knee. Will you kiss and make it feel better?"

She turned to face him "Aww did my brave warrior fall and scrape his knee?" she said sarcastically "Let me see it" he took another step closer to her and he received a sturdy punch on the shoulder. "Quit being such a wimp" she said before standing on her tip-toes and giving him a loving kiss on the lips. "I love you"

"I love you too" he rubbed her bulging belly. "And as soon as this baby is born I'm gonna prove it" he grinned devilishly.

"You proving your love. Isn't that the reason we already have three kids?"

"Ohh so that's how it works." he said before capturing her lips in a very passionate kiss, bringing her body as close to him as he could. A difficult task considering there was a nine month pregnant belly between them. They broke apart when they heard small rushing footsteps enter the kitchen, It was Aniko.

"Daddy! Daddy! Mizuko is eating the mud again. And Yuri ran down near the pond and is splashing in the water like she's not aposed to."

Sokka smiled "Duty calls" he said before giving his wife a soft kiss on the cheek and rushing out the door to take care of his two daughters.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Aniko?"

"Why was daddy sucking on your face?"

Toph could help but smile and give a soft laugh. "You'll find out when you older. It's a grown up thing."

"How much older"

"A lot older. Now do me a favor will ya."

"Ok"

"Go outside get a huge mud ball and through it at daddy. Then tell him its from me ok"

Aniko smiled "Sure I like throwing mud at daddy. He always makes funny noises" she ran out the door and Toph sat down at the table to listen to the action going on outside.

Toph smiled as she heard Sokka's cry of surprise as the huge mud ball hit him squarely in the face. And even though she had never imagined any of this ever happening to her, she wouldn't change it for the world.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- Hope you liked it. Please review. And I might give you a super muffin. They're 10 times greater than the regular muffin, it's a proven fact. Also Did you know that the odds of a meteor landing on your house are 182,138,880,000,000, to 1. That was my pointless fact of the day.**

**-Megi**


	3. Waterbending?

**A/N- I decided to just upload the story as one chapter instead of making it two separate ones. I don't have anything else to say, except read and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Ohh man I know I left it around here somewhere…(Looks in closet) Huh I guess I don't own Avatar.**

* * *

**Waterbending?**

The hot afternoon sun shown down upon the two four year olds as they played some made up game near a gleaming pond in their backyard. It was a very peaceful and heartwarming scene, until a fight broke out.

"You cheated!" Yuri shouted at her twin sister, anger flashing in her bright green eyes.

"Nuh-uh. You're just to much of a dummy head to know the rules." Mizuko replied closing her vivid blue eyes and crossing her arms across her chest.

"I am not a dummy head, you smelly butt-face!" she yelled clenching her fists in anger.

"Yes you are. Mommy likes me mostest 'acause I can bend the earth, and daddy likes Aniko best. That's why he trains her how to be a warrior, but you're too dumb to know any of that stuffs. Even little Min can sorta bend earth and she's a blind two year old. No one loves you not even aunt 'Tara and unka Aang." She said her voice sounding very bratty.

"That's not true!" her voice was filled with emotion, and her arms swung wildly about her in the same fashion her aunt's would whenever she was upset and angry. "When aunt and uncle got here today they said they loved me lots, and daddy he said, he said that he would teach me to fight when I'm older; I'm still to little. And who would want to bend magic earth anyway. That's just stupid and for stupid smelly people." As she finished she clenched her fists at her sides and stomped her little foot on the ground.

Unknown to the two girls their father had just walked outside to tell them the birthday party was about to start, but had stopped in his tracks at the scene before him. Behind Yuri the water was leaping around angrily. Sokka watched in amazement then fear as the water leaped at Mizuko then incased her feet in ice.

Finally Sokka's brain kicked in, and he ran forward. "What happened!" he asked desperately pulling out his trusty boomerang to break apart the ice.

Both girls just stared down at the ice dumfounded, not sure exactly what had happened. Finally Sokka stood up realizing his efforts were futile; the ice was just too thick and strong to be broken apart. He took in their shocked expressions and sighed loudly.

Yuri's face snapped up to meet her father's and her eyes flooded with tears and fear.

"Daddy! I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I don't even know what happened. You're not angry are you? I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please help Mizuko. Please." Her voice trailed off, and she sniffled bringing her arm up to wipe her runny nose on her sleeve.

"Ohh, baby. I'm not angry." He said kneeling down to her level, and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah quit crying like a baby. It doesn't even hurt." Mizuko piped up, giving her own brand of comfort to her twin.

"Really?" she asked, sniffling a bit and peeking her eyes out from behind her arm.

"Nope! It's just really, really cold." She gave her sister a big confident grin, and Yuri smiled softly.

"Yuri?" Sokka asked seriously. "I need you to run inside as fast as you can and get your aunt or uncle, okay?"

" 'kay" she said and ran full tilt towards the house. Sokka just watched her go still in shock.

A few minutes later Yuri appeared, dragging along a very confused Aang. After them waddled a seven month pregnant Katara.

"What happened here?" Aang exclaimed. He then took a stance, and transformed the jagged ice into a harmless puddle of water.

"It's all Yuri's fault" Mizuko said as she shook her now wet feet and crossed her arms.

All eyes turned to Yuri. " I didn't mean to" she said. "We were playing and Mizuko cheated,"

"I did not!" Mizuko interrupted

"You did too! You used your earthbending".

"Did not, you liar!"

"I'm not a liar, you are!"

"Girls" Sokka interjected sternly before things could get any worse. They both stopped and looked bashful at their scolding. "Go on Yuri, and don't you interrupt again, Mizuko".

"Well, she called me stupid, and said that nobody loved me 'acause I can't bend. It made me really mad. Then all of a sudden there's ice on her feet; it was like magic or somethin.".

"Ohh Yuri you know what she said isn't true, right? Everyone here loves you very much, whether you can bend or not."

"I know that daddy, but Mizuko wouldn't believe me"

"Well Sokka, it looks like you have one very odd family on your hands" Katara said. "Three earthbenders, including Toph, you and Aniko are both non-benders; and now it looks like little Yuri here makes one waterbender".

"But how? I can't bend water and obviously Toph can't either".

"You airhead, you're still from the water tribe, Sokka. Bending is in your blood."

"Hey!" Aang spoke up, "What wrong with being an airhead?" he said as he used wind to swirl a few leafs around his head.

"Hey, What are you slowpokes doing out here? Having a tea party?" Every one turned to see Toph striding towards them, little Min crawling after her. "The ice cream's melting, and Twinkle toes Jr. is in there talking my ears off and bouncing from wall to wall like a hyperactive Rabbaroo".

"Mommy!" Mizuko said excitedly, "Aunty 'Tara said that Yuri's a waterbender!"

Toph looked shocked. "What? How do you know?" She asked.

"She froze my feet to the ground".

"I already said I was sorry. It was an accident" .

"A waterbender, huh" Toph said thinking. She then bent down, picked Yuri up, and held her high in the air. "That is so cool! Katara do you have any of those waterbending scrolls?"

"Well not with me, but I could bring them next time we come to visit". She answered. "In the mean time I could write down a few basic instructions for her to practice with. Of coarse scrolls are no substitute for a real master, Yuri might have to come live with Aang and I for a while".

"What!? But I don't wanna leave!" Yuri said looking panicked.

"Yeah! Yuri's not going anywhere without me!" Mizuko said defiantly.

"Calm down, munchkins. Nobody's going anywhere right now" Toph said. "And this family isn't splitting up, so don't worry about it, if we have to we'll all move together".

"But Toph you can't live in the South Pole. You won't be able too see."

"What was that, princess. Did you just say I couldn't do something? I'm the greatest earthbender that ever lived. I can do what ever I want".

"Here we go again" Sokka mumbled.

"Okay guys, lets not talk about this now" Aang intervened. "Yuri's only four, we still have years to decide what's going to happen".

"Aang's right" Katara said.

"Yeah let's just go eat some ice cream already. I'm sure Roku is dying to open his presents" Sokka said.

"Yeah ICE CREAM!!" both Mizuko and Yuri yelled as they ran towards the house.

"Aang you might wanna hurry up and get inside. It looks like your son is about to use your glider to fly down the staircase. But don't worry too much Aniko is setting up cushions at the bottom" Toph said grinning wickedly.

"What!" Katara exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'm on it." Aang said as he formed an air scooter and rushed towards the house.

A loud crashing sound could be heard as they walked towards the house.

"What happened" Katara asked alarmed.

"He hit the wall. Don't worry, the cushions did a good job; after he hit the stairs and rolled onto them" Toph laughed.

* * *

**A/N- Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. ^_^ And incase your wondering Toph was using her earth sensing ability to monitor the kids in the house. She didn't just leave them unattended. Well she did, but she was still watching them. Sorry for the abrupt ending. Please read the note about the kids if you want a dose of irony. ^_^**

**Random fact of the day: Dogs can see blues but not greens.**

**Just a quick note on the kids,**

**Toph and Sokka's-**

**Aniko- age 6, female, non-bender. Her name means grace.**

**Yuri- Age 4, female, Waterbender. Her name means earth worker.**

**Mizuko- Age 4, female, Earthbender. Her name means water child**

**Min- Age 2, female, Earthbender. Her name means quick or sensitive. She's also blind.**

**Aang and Katara's**

**Roku- Age 5, male, Airbender. Named after Avatar Roku**

**??- not yet born, female, Bending unknown.**


End file.
